For an interference problem at the edge of cells, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) introduces the Inter Cell Interference Coordination (ICIC) technology in the R8 version, and introduces the enhanced ICIC (eICIC) in the R10 version, both having multiple results and achieving some effect in interference suppression. Furthermore, a core concept of the interference coordination technology in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system is to employ the frequency reuse technology to make a distance of interference signal sources between adjacent cells as far as possible, thus suppressing interference between adjacent cells, and an effect of improving transmission quality and raising throughput is achieved. However, although some effect for suppressing the same frequency interference between edge users in the cell is achieved by the interference coordination technology, the frequency of a whole cell is limited by the frequency reuse, which makes the throughput of the whole cell decreased to some extent. Therefore, the interference coordination/avoiding technology is equivalent to a compromise between the throughput of the whole system and throughput of the edge users in the cell, and sacrifices a small part of an entire performance while improving the fairness. Furthermore, in a case that small cells are deployed densely, it is far from enough to solve the interference problem between small cells only depending on the frequency reuse.